rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HalointheSkye/Volume 3 Chapter 8 Teaser - Hype! Hype! Hype!
RT: Okay everyone, time to board the hype train! Choo choo! RWBY fans: *screaming* Well I don't know about you, but that was ''my reaction to the newest teaser trailer of the next episode (which is coming in three days mind you - well, two for you lucky ass sponsors). Everything we've been waiting for since Episode 6 is now happening, and a lot of people (me included) are not prepared for this. So while I have to ''(im)''patiently wait out the next few days (probably spent eating and sleeping and crying and shipping and reading fanfiction and crying a bit more), I decided I'd write down all my worries, burdens and concerns as well as some crappy theories about what I think ''might ''happen next episode. '''1. Yang's predicament' Ah, when Blake delivered the cold dish of "I want ''to believe you", every single fan's heart broke in response, especially when the shot of Yang crying came up. And actually, these tears are so real and tangible that you can taste the saltiness of this situation. So very salty. We really can't blame Blake though. Some people may be all "Blake's her best friend and partner and wouldn't she trust Yang?" but if we put it into perspective, she has all the right to not be trustworthy. Yang broke someone's leg without mercy on a stage in front of hundreds of thousands of other people. What's one perspective compared to that number? A lot of people have been asking where Weiss is in that scene, since we don't see her face. At first I didn't see her either, because Blake's mostly blocking her from the camera angle in the first shot. I couldn't think of a reason why Weiss wouldn't be in the room because it seemed to me that this was a pretty important talk. Turns out I was actually right - Weiss ''is ''in the room. If you pause and take a look at the bottom right-hand corner, you'll see the trademark white shoe that could only belong to Weiss Schnee. I'm not sure about what Ruby thinks about in this situation. Always the ever-optimistic, Ruby would probably back up her sister no matter what, seeing how fierce her loyalty is. At the same time, we did see the reactions of their faces in the stadium immediately after Yang did the deed, and Ruby was most definitely shocked too. She's taking it very seriously - we didn't even see her smile this preview :( All in all, Yang's predicament ain't looking good. Her teammates are obviously horrified and very sceptical about her story, but maybe some proof or some responsible adult with evidence will swoop in to save the day (hoi, Qrow, I'm talking to ''you. ''Yeah, you.) All we can say to Yang for now is to keep ''Yanging ''in there! (E''y? Eyyyy? '*''gets thrown an apple* growls) '''2. Pyrrha's Hardcore talk with Jauney-boy I am just going to come out and say that Pyrrha is ''my favourite character, so in my eyes, my soul feels more pain for her than Yang- '''RWBY fans: *running towards me with weapons and a battle cry*' -yeah, yeah okay - sorry. I know Yang never had a decision to make about anything that happened, and it all just happened to her without her knowing or doing anything. But Pyrrha has to decide if she wants to save herself and let humanity die or sacrifice herself for the greater good of mankind. Which really, isn't a decision a lot of people are willing to make. Pyrrha is obviously too kind and selfless. She agreed to become the Fall Maiden even before Ozpin and the Brotherhood told her about the possible consequences of the aura transfer. But what will she feel now? I still think Pyrrha's going to go through with this. How could she refuse it, after all? What is her life worth compared to millions of others? Of course, she's still feeling all rather conflicted about this, so naturally, ''she turns to her buddy Jaune. I had called this before, when I saw Episode 6. I just ''knew ''that Pyrrha would have to talk about this to someone, most likely Jaune. I guessed she was going to ask him a vague question along the lines of "If you were given a choice to save humanity but to sacrifice yourself, would you do it?" In the preview we saw her ask "Jaune, do you believe in destiny?" - she's probably questioning if her life was meant to turn out like this. Becoming a Fall Maiden will raise her higher on the pedestal that she so very hates, so I don't think she likes this very much either. I find it interesting how this whole scene was sort-of alluded to the Volume 2 opening. You can see Pyrrha appear in a flurry of red leaves (cue the Fall Maiden hint) before Jaune puts his hand on her shoulder (cue this scene hint). According to the guys at RoosterTeeth, the Maidens ''was ''a concept that Monty always had in mind before - and I'm glad it happened. More plot! For all those hungry Arkos fans like myself (who haven't got any fanservice since Episode 2 when Jaune came up with the team attack names), I'm not so sure there will be any notable Arkos moment here. ''Maybe ''Pyrrha will confess all her feelings for him, but I just think she's too agitated to do it in this particular scene. Talking of agitation, I haven't seen Pyrrha with an expression like that in a while - in fact, ever. She's usually so calm and collected, and now we're just seeing her break into pieces. It breaks my heart too. All I'm hoping for is a good conversation and maybe some partner-to-partner talk about this whole thing. Pyrrha really needs it, by the looks. '''3. Velvet and Ruby's conversation' Now this was one conversation I wasn't really expecting to see in this episode. Velvet, our favourite bunny faunus! Also it was great to hear her voice again, because it makes me feel proud of another Aussie being on such a great show. AUSTRALIA REPRESENT YEAHHHH! Velvet's obviously a really nice and kind person, even though she's shy and doesn't talk a lot usually. In this scene though, it's shown that even when she saw Yang breaking someone's leg, she still asked if Yang was okay, as if Velvet knew that Yang was the victim. '' Now this is really strange. The only logical theories I have are: 1. Velvet, being the naturally nice person she is, is just helping comfort Ruby and asking about her sister in a concerned way. 2. My second, more crazier logic is that Coco (who also had a hallucination trick put onto her) told her team about what she thought happened, and CFVY started questioning Yang's incident too. Now, before everyone shouts at me for how ''utter nonsense ''this theory sounds (and it kinda does to me too) - I do doubt it and I don't think that CFVY really figured out what was going. ''Unless ''Coco recognised the sound of the hallucination, which no one actually knows about. We have no idea if the hallucination SFX RoosterTeeth play can actually be heard in the world of Remnant. We also don't know how close you have to be to hear it. I don't know what I think about this one. I have a feeling you have to be real close to the hallucination (or experiencing it) to hear it. I still have doubts about this one, so I think I'll just leave it and lean more towards the first theory for now. I just can't wait to hear more of the conversation. I can't also wait to punch RoosterTeeth's faces for flaunting that ''damn box ''in front of us when they know we're begging to see what's inside. Thanks, Miles and Kerry. '''4. Yang's predicament PART II' Poor Yang. Not only does she have to deal with her teammates, but Qrow and the subject of her mother too! I have a feeling that Yang's been put on dorm arrest or something, seeing as we've seen her in the same room for both the scenes. Or maybe she's cooped up in there because the general public is mad and disgusted at her. Or maybe both. Okay, a lot of people are saying "Damn, Qrow, you should've remembered the faces of Amber's attackers!" In actual fact, he never sees Emerald's or Mercury's face. He only sees Cinder's, but it's blurred out and hazy, like the heat coming off cement on a hot day. Therefore he wouldn't have recognised any of the faces on the stage or suspected an illusion. But maybe he sensed something was up. Maybe. About the "You're either lying, or crazy" line - I'm not quite sure about what he's referring to: Yang breaking Mercury's leg or Yang seeing her mother. I have a pretty strong feeling though that RoosterTeeth (being the people they are) meddled with the audios and edited scenes, because they sure don't look like in order. Qrow's walking in between the beds at one point, the camera cuts and he's near the door. The status on Raven is this. After Yang was born, she left. And according to Yang, no one had seen her ever since. So for Yang to announce that she'd seen her mother to Qrow, who probably hadn't seen her in yonks either, would probably be quite a shock. I'm hoping that we get more backstory on her too. Thing is: is Yang talking about the glimpse of Raven she saw as she woke up after Neo almost killed her, or is she talking about the scene where Yang talks to Raven at the end of Volume 2? Was it a dream or not? I'm just crossing my fingers and hoping that everything will be revealed in due time (preferably, next episode.) Welp, there's a whole ton of things for you to read and amuse yourselves with. I'd apologise for boring everyone with this entire blog which took... about two hours to write, but it was a good waste of my time. Right now I'm currently doing everything to keep my hype for next episode down. my inner chant: THREE MORE DAYS! THREE MORE DAYS! That's all for now, I guess. I think I'll be doing another review on the proper, whole Volume 3 Episode 8 when it comes out, if this one goes well. Leave all yer comments and questions and crazy theories as you wish! Category:Blog posts